sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Cream the Rabbit
Sonic the Hedgehog meets Peter Pan (2003) Cast and Crew *Voice and Live-Action Cast and Crew *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog - the main character of the film along with Peter Pan *Jeremy Sumpter as Peter Pan – the title character. He is young and he does not want to grow up. In the film, he develops feelings for Wendy proven by when Hook taunts him that Wendy will forget about him and replace him. He is brave and optimistic since he is able to think happy thoughts. He cares about Tink even though he gets angry at her, even going as far as trying to revive her when he loses her. He wants to be a boy who always has fun. *Rachel Hurd-Wood as Wendy Darling/Red-handed Jill – the eldest of the Darling children. She develops feelings for Peter when she kisses him to restore his happy thoughts. She is a motherly figure to the Lost Boys and her brothers. At first she does not want to grow up, but eventually she goes home and accepts she has to grow up. She cares for Peter as shown in the film. *Jason Isaacs as Mr. George Darling/Captain Hook – the patriarch of the Darling family and is a banker who knows the cost of everything; even a hug. Captain Hook is Peter Pan's archenemy because Peter threw Hook's hand to a crocodile which has followed Hook ever since. He is the main antagonist of the film. He is the captain of the Jolly Roger and many of his happy thoughts are murderous. He says his hook is useful, but mourns the loss of his hand. *Lynn Redgrave as Aunt Millicent - the aunt of the three Darling children who is supposed to instruct Wendy on growing up. *Richard Briers as Smee - Hook's right hand man. *Olivia Williams as Mrs. Mary Darling - the matriarch of the Darling family who is the loveliest lady in Bloomsbury. She is said to have a kiss that Wendy can never get and that is perfectly conspicuous on the right hand corner of her mouth. *Harry Newell as John Darling - the second eldest of the Darling family. Tiger Lily kisses him which gives him strength to open the gate. *Freddie Popplewell as Michael Darling - the youngest who carries a teddy bear with him. *Ludivine Sagnier as Tinker Bell - Peter's best friend. She is jealous of Wendy and cares deeply for Peter. She cares for him so much that she even sacrifices her life for him. *Rebel as Nana - the dog nurse of the Darling family. *Saffron Burrows as Story Narrator/Adult Wendy (the adult Wendy was eventually edited out of the finished film before release, and only the rough cut of this sequence exists, though the narration remained) *Carsen Gray as Tiger Lily - the Indian princess captured by Hook along with John and Michael as bait for Peter Pan. *Ray Romano as Manny, a Woolly Mammoth who is Ellie's husband and Peaches' overprotective father only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene.. *John Leguizamo as Sid, a lazy, but caring Ground Sloth only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Denis Leary as Diego, a Smilodon, who is Manny's best friend and Shira's love interest only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene.. *Seann William Scott as Crash, an opossum, Eddie's brother, and Ellie's close friend and adoptive brother only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Josh Peck as Eddie, an opossum, Crash's brother, and Ellie's close friend and adoptive brother only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Wanda Sykes as Granny, Sid's 80-year-old grandmother that was left behind by her and Sid's family only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a Smilodon and Diego's love interest. She is formerly part of Gutt's crew only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a Woolly Mammoth who is Manny's wife and Peaches' mother only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Josh Gad as Louis, a molehog and Peaches' best friend who has a crush on her only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a teenage Woolly Mammoth and Manny and Ellie's daughter only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Drake as Ethan, a mammoth that Peaches has a crush on, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Nicki Minaj as Steffie, a mammoth who is Ethan's girlfriend and makes fun of Peaches, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Heather Moris as Katie, one of Steffie's best friends, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Haley Joey Osment as Sora, a 15-year-old boy chosen as a wielder of the Keyblade, a mystical key-shaped weapon that can combat darkness, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Wayne Allwine as King Mickey, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Bill Rogers as Lucario, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Bill Farmer as Goofy, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echinda, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Laura Bailey as Yin, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Troy Baker as Yang, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Kate Higgins as Miles "Tails" Prower, only appears in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Also starring *Geoffrey Palmer as Sir Edward Quiller Couch *Maggie Dence as Lady Quiller Couch *Bruce Myles as Bank Manager *Mathew Waters as Messenger Boy *Alan Cinis as Skylights *Frank Whitten as Starkey *Bruce Spence as Cookson *Dan Wyllie as Alf Mason *Brian Carbee as Albino *Jacob Tomuri as Bill Jukes *Bill Kerr as Fairy Guide *Tory Mussett as Mermaid *Celeste MacIlwaine as Sleeping Children in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Spike Hogan as Sleeping Children in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Brooke Duncan as Sleeping Children in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Alexander Bourne as Sleeping Children in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Patrick Hurd-Wood as The sleeping children in I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene. *Kerry Walker as Miss Fulsom *Don Battee as Giant Pirate *Frank Gallacher as Alsatian Fogarty *Septimus Caton as Noodler *Venant Wong as Quang Lee *Phil Meacham as Bollard *Darren Andrew Mitchell as Mullins *Michael Roughan as Cecco *Maya Barnaby as Mermaid *Ursula Mills as Mermaid *Nadia Pirini as Mermaid *Vij Kaewsanan as Mermaid *Janet Strauss as Medicine Woman *Sam Morely as Fairy Bride *Brendan Shambrook as Fairy Groom *Theodore Chester as Slightly